Hell Hound Blood
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: A random little drabble of my story that's still being strung together. The demonic, but not necessarily demon, lesbian Jenny helps Sam fix his wound afflicted during a hunt. Dean goes into her things and finds something interesting....


**Author's comment**: Yo! Long time no post, ne? I'm really surprised at how many people liked my Seth story... anyway, this is a random tid bit from my next random Supernatural fanfiction story. I've yet to finish it, or even entirely string it all together, so I'm making little segments of it that are eventually coming together. This is one of the segments- not that any of them are very good so far. They're all pretty short. I posted this one just because the ending was amusing to me. ^^ The rest is, well... probably doesn't make sense to you, because the entire story is still in my head.

Also, if you have watched the series 'The L Word', then you'll see why I named my character 'Jenny'... eventually. They're both bitches. Simple as that. BTW, Meryl, don't read this... I'm pretty sure you won't appreciate the too short and too random life of it.

**Summary**: A random little drabble of my story that's still being strung together. The demonic, but not nessecarily demon, lesbian Jenny helps Sam fix his wound affliccted during a hunt. Dean goes into her things and finds something interesting....

* * *

**I Lie for Fun**

_Pie_

"Thanks for helping, Jenny. The gash is pretty-" Sam spoke, hissing loudly as the girl touched her wound. "-deep."

"And messy." She said with a sadistic smirk. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach, feeling uneasy at the sight of her twisted contorted smile. "Just the way I like it.'

"Maybe I-"

"Don't worry, wittle Sammy Wammy. I won't go sucking after your blood just because it looks tasty. I'll get you cleaned up without incident." She said, never losing the evil glint in her eye as she continued cleaning. Sam blinked back tears.

"It's Sam." He corrected, gripping the edge of the counter as a hiss escaped his throat. Sam was pretty sure she was purposely making it more painful than necessary.

"Big baby… Ya know, I had to get my skin ripped apart and then sewn back together by black magic when I was ten- if I cried, I got slapped until I was knocked out." The brunette said while tilting her head, voice not quivering or giving any sign of truth or sadness. A tint of mirth laced her voice.

The old light bulbs above the cracked mirror flickered for a moment.

"You're a liar." He grit out.

"Of course I am." She replied, then applied a special ointment to his wound.

"…And I've had worse than this before, too." He commented, watching her face stay in it's twisted smile. Unmoving, unchanging. The dark glint started to leave, and he suddenly wondered what she was thinking about.

"Nothing much." She answered, causing Sam to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. Before he could ask he grit his teeth in pain as the cloth rubbed his wound. The sadistic grin grew.

Sam suddenly caught whiff of something.

His eyes widened and his nostrils flared.

Body tensed so rapidly that it caused his wound to begin bleeding again.

Jenny eyed him.

"You alright?"

His eyes locked onto the nape of her neck. A crimson color caught his attention and need filled his chest. The memory of demon blood crawling down his throat and filling his veins to the point of pure power stabbed his mind. Ruby's influence still clouded around him like black smoke. The familiar feeling made his knuckles turn white from gripping the marble so hard.

"Dude, I know it hurts, but stay with me for a bit, will ya? I need brownie points with your brother and Cas, being a Hell Bitch and all." She whined, then leaning forward again to proceed with cleaning the wound.

The crimson on her neck was swallowed up and gone before she knew what happening. They didn't expect the teeth to scrape her skin and nails to stab her arms. The wind was knocked out of her from the sudden impact. Sam Winchester didn't know or care what was happening. Ice creeped along her skull. The lights flickered on and off again.

After a moment, thoughts made it's way back into her mind. Then… Realization hit her.

Sam Winchester was sucking _her_ blood?

"Sa-am…!" She struggled to scream, coming out as a mangled yelp. The more blood that passed his lips the farther her eyes went into her the back of her skull. Sam's mind descended further into the darkness as he acted on instinct. Her arms pushed against his chest, scrambling against him in attempt to aggravate the wound. Power and energy spread through his blood stream. She struggled to breathe. The grip on her arms tightened. Her feet slowed down. His hunger only increased. Her nails began trailing down his chest and stomach. His legs stayed bolted to the ground. Her body was becoming limp. Power was coursing through him. A shudder ripped through her body. "Sam…"

"Hey, you demon freaks alright in there?" Dean asked from the other side of the door. "You guys better not be doing doggy style." Sam's black eyes snapped open and pushed the girl away. Her cold form collided with the ground and head banged against the bathtub edge. The door handle rattled. "Sam, you alright? …Sam!"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine, Dean." He finally spoke, desperately trying to wipe off the blood around his mouth. He cursed under his breath.

"Ow… ow… You… you… _bitch_. Greedy, mother fucking, _bitch_!" She screamed at him, staring up at him from the ground and holding the back of her head.

"I knew it! Sam, you're secretly a woman, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Sam and Jenny yelled.

"I'll bet the dog blood tastes better than demon, right? Ugh… _Fu-uck_." She swore, continuing to curse under her breath and call Sam many unspeakable and… rather inappropriate names. A dull throb continued pounding against her head.

"I'm a what?" Sam asked after hearing a rather gibberish sounding name. The female glared at him.

"I've picked up a few things from Hell. All languages. _Calecobre obagebru damekaquiachte."_

"Parseltongue?" Dean asked, apparently still listening from outside the door. He chuckled to himself before flipping the page of his magazine. A low whistle flew from his lips. "I _love_ red heads."

"You're not looking at my lady magazines, are you Winchester?"

"You own a Busty Beauties color hair magazine? I found it on the table… Oh, my, my, my, purple is my new favorite color."

"If you jack off with it I swear I will drag your ass back to Hell Dean Winchester." She growled angrily and still holding onto her injured head and neck.

"Ooh, touchy, touchy. Are you gay?" He piped, ignoring the threat on his soul. He giggled quietly as he scanned the pages.

"Yeah, penises aren't that hot for me. They're typically attached to a dude." She replied, then looked back at Sam, who was still rubbing his blood smeared face. "Hey Dean, you can finish cleaning up your brother's gash. I'm afraid his penis might attack me." Jenny spoke as she tried to stand, groaning as darkness filled her vision. Her hand reached out and used the door as support, but she just crumbled to the floor.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't like you that way. Me or my penis." Sam snarked, glaring at her.

"Your eyes say differently." She whispered, letting her head rest on the blood stained bathtub edge.

Sam slowly turned in place, and looked in the mirror to see his black eyes staring back. "Hell Hound blood…" He muttered.

"I'm gunna go get some pie. Anybody want some pie? Going once, twice- sold! -to the man with a magazine." Dean stated, and then walked away from the scene.


End file.
